Dracula
Count Dracula is the main protagonist of the Hotel Transylvania ''movie series. He is the owner of Hotel Transylvania and Mavis 's overprotective father. He is 534 years old, in the first film and 541 years old in the second film. Official Profile Hotel Transylvania 'Early Life' Count Dracula was born to an unknown mother and his father, Vlad. Vlad was very rough and strict on Dracula when he was growing up. Dracula was a late-fanger growing up, so Vlad used fear and other cruel methods to scare the fangs out of Dracula. Vlad also made Dracula grow up to hate humans. As Dracula grew up and moved away, he slowly stopped contacting and communicating with his father all together. 'The Hotel' Sometime in the 19th century while flying in the night as a bat, Dracula crashed into another bat, and they both fell to the ground. The bat Dracula knocked into turned out to be another vampire named Martha. Dracula and Martha instantly felt something for each other and soon became inseparable. They began to date, and soon became married. In the late 19th century (in the movie it said 1895) they had a child, a baby girl named, Mavis. Shortly after Mavis was born however, a group of angry humans stormed Dracula's home, intending to kill him and his family for being vampires. The humans set fire to Dracula's home and killed his wife, Martha. Dracula was able to escape the place with Mavis. Dracula began to live alone somewhere else with Mavis, and began to raise her on his own. He, like his father, taught Mavis to be afraid and hate humans. Wanting to keep Mavis safe, Dracula began the construction of a large castle where he intended to live there with his daughter. After the hotel was finished being built, Dracula took Mavis to live there where he intended to have her live there for the rest of her life. He opened up the castle as a Hotel for all monsters to be safe from humankind. Years later, Dracula and Mavis are still living at the hotel. Dracula starts to prepare the Hotel for Mavis' 118th birthday. Dracula goes to greet Mavis in her room where he tells her that she can leave the hotel, and visit some humans. Mavis overcome with joy transforms into a bat and flies out the window to the nearest village. Dracula quickly rushes to the village to ensure his plan goes well. He enlists the help of some of the zombies working at the hotel to dress up as humans to pretend to be the townsfolk at the fake village Mavis is going to see. Dracula instructs the zombies to act ruthless to Mavis, pretending they want to kill her. After Mavis arrives he watches with satisfaction as Mavis is scared by the humans and flies away back to the hotel. Dracula smiles, knowing that this is what's best for Mavis. Now Mavis will remain safe at the hotel forever. Dracula quickly flies back to the hotel to comfort Mavis. 'Johnny's Arrival' After successfully scaring his daughter Mavis away from the humans, Dracula walks down into the front lobby of the hotel to greet all the monsters. As he is walking Dracula notices some odd shape moving through the revolving door at the front. As the figure comes through the door Dracula realizes it is a human. Horrified, Dracula quickly rushes to trap the human in the revolving door, demanding to know who he is and how he found this place. The human introduces himself as Jonathan, and tells Dracula that he was mountain climbing and heard a story about an ancient castle. Out of curiosity Johnny traveled in search of the hotel. Dracula tries to push Johnny out of the hotel, but sees the oncoming monsters preparing to enter the hotel. He quickly takes Johnny and throws him inside a closet with him. Dracula debates if he should kill him, but decides not to, as it would set monsters back hundreds of years. Dracula quickly comes up with the idea to dress Johnny up as a Frankenstein monster to sneak him out of the hotel, the plan starts to work however, Johnny finally realizing that all the monsters are real, panics and launches himself onto a witches broom, Johnny is sent flying through the air and ultimately crashes into Mavis. Dracula quickly rushes to see if Mavis is alright. After Mavis confirms that she is ok Dracula quickly takes Johnny away before she can discover that Johnny is a human. 'Keeping it a Secret' Dracula takes Johnny to a room in the hotel where he explains to him that he isn't going to kill him. Having calmed down, Johnny asks what this place is. Dracula explains to Johnny that the hotel is a place he built to keep all monsters safe from the persecution of humankind. Dracula then attempts to fly Johnny out of the window by picking him up as a bat. However, Mavis flies into the room too, and catches Dracula in the act. Dracula quickly takes Johnny back inside where he instructs Johnny to play along, and keep his human identity a secret or else. Mavis and Johnny begin to chat, but before Johnny and Mavis can talk anymore Dracula rushes Johnny into the hotel's secret tunnel where he tries to sneak him out. However, Dracula forgets the way and ends up back inside the hotel. Dracula and Johnny find themselves inside a room inside the hotel where Frank, Griffin, Wayne and Murray are preparing their song they've been working on for Mavis' birthday. Frank and the group try to convince Dracula to sing with them. Dracula calms tells them that he hasn't sang since Martha's death. They try to push Dracula some more to make him sing, but Dracula explodes with anger, "I said NO! Don't ask me again!" he said. Dracula spends the rest of the day trying to keep Johnny's humanity a secret from the other monsters. At the pool Dracula tries to convince Johnny to leave on his own, but Johnny ends up starting a "Chicken Fight" with all the other pool guests, and Mavis. Fed up, Dracula finally kicks Johnny out the hotel. He tries to hypnotize Johnny into never returning, but Johnny's contact lenses prevent him from doing so. He instead tells Johnny that if he returns he would kill him. Dracula then tries to relax with his best friends, Frank, Murray, Wayne, and Griffin in the hotel sauna. However, shortly after Johnny crashes through the roof and falls down onto Drac. Seeing that he can't get rid of Johnny, Dracula instead instructs Johnny to help set up tables for Mavis' 118th birthday party. Johnny however starts to prank Dracula by sending the magic tables flying through the air with magic phrases after watching Dracula say them. Dracula and Johnny begin to chase each other on the tables, when Dracula realizes that he is having fun. The two crash, and Dracula jumps up with excitement. He goes over to where he thinks Johnny is, but sees that he is missing. He notices muddy foot tracks and instantly figures out it was the hotel's chef, Quasimodo who kidnapped Johnny. Dracula takes off at top speed down the halls to find Johnny. Dracula finds Quasimodo in the kitchen trying to cook Johnny. Dracula frees Johnny from the ropes he is tied in and attempts to leave. However, Quasimodo stops Dracula questioning him as to why he is helping a human. Dracula barks back that Johnny is not a human, and that he is a stein. Quasimodo then decides to have Johnny scare his pet rat, Esmeralda if he really is a monster. After Johnny is unable to scare Esmeralda Quasimodo screams in anger that Dracula has brought a human into the hotel. Dracula uses his powers to freeze Quasimodo and quickly takes Johnny away. 'Shared Pain' Johnny thanks Dracula for saving his life, as Dracula guides him to a secret room. Once inside Johnny notices a painting. He tells Drac that he remembers seeing that painting when he was told the legend of the lady Lubode. The legend goes that a lonely count met the love of his life. The two were inseparable. The story goes on to say the two settled down with each other, and later had a child. However, tragedy struck when a mysterious fire broke out and killed the two. Dracula continues to listen to Johnny, but tells him that the legend is wrong. It was only the wife who died. Dracula pulls down the curtain covering up part of the painting, revealing that it was Dracula who was the lonely count in the story. Dracula turns to Johnny and tells him that it was no accident who killed her. "She was killed by your kind!" Dracula says to Johnny. Dracula explains that he built the hotel to protect her child. To protect Mavis. Johnny, finally understands, and agrees to leave the hotel. Dracula stops Johnny. He tells Johnny that Mavis has feelings for him, and that he should stay for her birthday. Johnny agrees, apologizing to Drac, never intending to hurt Mavis. Dracula escorts Johnny out of the room, so they can prepare for Mavis' birthday tomorrow. 'Truth Exposed' The following day, the entire hotel begins to prepare for Mavis' party. Dracula finishes the final preparations with Johnny, and leaves Mavis her present from Martha. Martha made Mavis a special present, intending for her to open it on her 118th birthday. The party begins, and all the monsters of the hotel come to attend. Dracula oversees the party, proud that it is a success. Dracula begins to let loose and starts to dance as well. However, a suit of armor guard taps Dracula on the shoulder and points to Johnny and Mavis. Dracula watches in horror as Mavis kisses Johnny. Dracula instantly rushes over to them, outraged at Johnny for kissing his daughter. Mavis tries to explain to Dracula that it was only a kiss, but Dracula yells at her telling her that she isn't allowed to kiss. Mavis yells back at her father that she's allowed to like people and try different things. She tells Dracula that she even wants to give the human village a second chance, and that maybe she can try to be friends with them. Dracula yells back telling Mavis that's impossible and that the village doesn't really exist. Mavis becomes furious as she yells at Dracula for lying to her and keeping her trapped inside the hotel when he knew she wanted to leave. Just then a frozen Quasimodo enters the room attempting to speak. The Fly walks over to Quasimodo, claiming he can speak froze. He tells everyone that Johnny is really a human. Esmeralda enters the room to, and tears off Johnny's disguise. The room erupts into panic upon seeing that Johnny is a human. Dracula stands still among the panic as he watches Mavis hug Johnny, accepting him as a human. Johnny notices Dracula looking at him, and decides to reject Mavis in fear and respect for Dracula. Johnny leaves, and Dracula attempts to comfort Mavis. Mavis turns to Dracula and tells him that this is all his fault and flies away in anger. Dracula looks up and watches Mavis fly away as all the monsters walk out the room, giving Drac dirty looks. 'Change of Mind' Dracula flies around the hotel looking for Mavis. He finally finds her on the hotel roof crying. He tries to comfort her, but Mavis continues to cry. Mavis shows Dracula the gift Martha gave her. It's a book. Dracula opens it up as he realizes it's a poem Martha wrote about how she and Dracula met. Dracula begins to read: "Two lonely bats crashed in the night they felt a "Zing" love at first sight. They knew right then they would be husband and wife, for a Zing only happens once in your life. Your Zing will come my love, cherish it. Love, Mommy." Mavis explains to Drac that she thought she and Johnny zinged. Mavis feeling heartbroken transforms into a bat and flies back to her room. Dracula begins to realize the horrible mistake he's made. "Martha, what have I done?" he says. Dracula rushes to the hotel's front desk where all the monsters are trying to check out. All the monster feel outraged at Drac for lying to them, and bringing a human into the hotel. Dracula apologizes to them all, and tells them that he isn't even sure if humans are bad anymore. He then tells them that he thinks Johnny and Mavis "Zinged", but he got in the way. The monsters listen to Drac and all agree to help him find Johnny, and bring him back to Mavis. Frank, Murray, Wayne and Griffin all join Drac as they rush out of the hotel into a hearse, and drive away. Dracula follows Johnny's trail, but the trail soon comes to an end. They all get out of the hearse and notice Johnny dropped a piece of clothing. Dracula instructs Wayne to sniff the shirt to track Johnny scent. Wayne tells Drac that his nose is shot after changing so many werepup's diapers, but gets an idea and calls out to all his kids. The werewolf kids all rush to their father, but fail to listen to him. Dracula turns to Wayne and asks if any of his kids still respect him. Wayne listens to Drac's sarcastic comment and calls out to his daughter, Winnie. Winnie smells the shirt and tells the group that Johnny left through town and boarded an airplane. Dracula thanks Winnie and takes off once again in the hearse towards the town. Dracula and the group arrive at the town where they are greeted by the humans having a monster festival. Dracula tries to drive through town to the airport, but the path is blocked by humans. Dracula and the group exit the hearse and begin to walk on foot. Murray gets an idea that they should scare the humans into making way for them. They try to scare them, but the humans instead show support for the group. The humans agree to help Dracula by all lifting up their capes from their vampire costumes for Drac so he can be shielded from the sunlight. Dracula thanks them, and takes off under the capes toward the airport. Dracula arrives at the airport just as Johnny's plane takes off. With no other choice, Dracula transforms into a bat and begins to chase the plane down himself. Dracula begins to burn up in the sunlight, but carries on anyway. He arrives at the front of the plane and hypnotizes the pilot so he can talk to Johnny. Dracula explains to Johnny that he was wrong to get in the way of him, and Mavis and that if she should be with anybody he is thankful that it is him. Johnny smiles and agrees to return to the hotel. Dracula returns to the hotel with Johnny, and brings him to Mavis. He watches as the two of them make up. Dracula explains to Mavis that he wants her to live her life now, and gives her his blessing for her to be with Johnny. Dracula watches as Johnny and Mavis finally have a proper kiss. Dracula and the group spend the rest of Mavis' birthday celebrating by dancing, and singing. Hotel Transylvania 2 Mavis and Johnny's wedding kicks off with Johnny's family attending the wedding at the hotel. Mavis is wearing an elegant black dress with spider webs on the collar. Dracula dances with Mavis on the ceiling. As they are dancing Mavis asks Dracula why her grandpa Vlad didn't come. Dracula explains to her that Vlad would not have been okay with her marrying a human, and that he isn't as enlightened as he is. Mavis tries to say if only Vlad could meet Johnny, but Dracula assures her that he would have killed him, and it's best that they never meet. Mavis finally asks her father if he himself is okay with her marrying a human. Dracula smiles and assures her that as long as she is happy it doesn't matter who or what she marries. Dracula, Wayne, Griffin, Frankenstein, Murray, and Blobby try to get Dennis' vampire side to come out before Dennis' 5th birthday so Mavis doesn't leave. Their first stop is The Dark Forest of Spamonya (formerly) and now it is called Dark Forest Municipal Park and bike Trail then the guys get out then Dracula get Dennis dressed and pushes Dennis' back to make his hair look like his and tells Dennis that he's going to see how every monster does their special way of scaring humans. # Frankenstein tried to scare two female joggers, but instead they were happy to see Frank. They wanted to take a photo with him every body else is stunned that it did not work, Dennis tries to scare the joggers by saying boo and the joggers think he's adorable and run off and Dennis' hair goes back to normal. # Next Dracula insists Wayne to go kill something to show Dennis how he kills. Wayne at first refuses then Dracula tells Wayne how they are going to bring Dennis' inner monster out and how are going to get Denis inspired. Wayne says he is not going to send monsters back so Dennis can like vampires and Wayne says they don't have to kill anymore they have pop tarts and there's nothing to kill her all of the sudden two dear wonder on to the scene Frank says what a cutie but kill him Wayne gets up close to a deer and tries to remember how he killed years ago because had not killed in years he first howls at the deer to scare it and then remembers that's for the moon then grails but then gets side tracked by a Frisbee, and gets into a a game of tug a war with a dog to get the Frisbee Dennis says get Uncle Wayne everybody else is excited except for Dracula who is shocked. # Next its Murray's turn but before they can get started two human in a car drive up asking the monsters where they can get a bite eat then they realize that they are talking to a vampire feeling embarrassed they drive away, then Murray asks Dracula what he wants wants him to do now then Dracula tells Dennis he won't believe it and tells Dennis what a Mummy can do, crash through walls, turn into a swarm of beatiles, and can put a curse on anyone Dennis says that sounds mean Dracula says its fun mean and he says ok so check it out Murray's going to conjer up the biggest sandstorm Dennis has ever seen and Murray says sandstorm? its been a while and Dracula says not my problem do it say your little spell and says ok and he tells Wayne, Frank and Griffin not to faint, and Murray does his spell, however he just ends up throwing out his back instead, and summons a small amount of sand, which Dennis makes a snowman out of it, then Frank takes two Raisins and a carrot from Dennis' backpack and puts the two raisins on the snowman as eyes, and the carrot as the nose that causes Wayne, Frank, Dennis, Griffin to laugh and Griffin says how cutie except for Dracula, who is shocked and mad and he gives Griffin a kitty twister. # Finally Dracula and guys go to Dracula's childhood Summer Camp, Camp Winnepacaca to teach Dennis to be a Vampire and its the same place Dracula learned how to shape-shift, catch mice, use his incredible power, and strength and turn into a bat. when Dracula and the others take Dennis to Camp Winnepacaca they find out that it is under new management and Dracula is not pleased with all the changes done to his childhood summer camp like how and where they catch the mice what they now they call tee mouse unlike centuries ago where the vampires used to hunt and catch the mice, now the campers just grab the mouse off the tee, that makes Dracula angry while Dracula and Dennis are walking being shown more of the camp Dracula sees the jump tower he jumped off to fly when he was a boy, then Dracula and Dennis are told that they don't use the jump tower instead they now run onto a platform and jump through a rope that is one foot off the ground and they turn into bats then Dracula and Dennis are told that they do that for insurance then they are told by the camp instructor Dana says that they will meet at the campfire later at the campfire Dracula and the others are sitting around the campfire singing songs Dana tells everyone good job and tells them to give themselves a hug everyone is having a good time except for Dracula and Dracula picks up Dennis and tells the guys there going Frank asks where they are going they go to the jump tower and Murray asks Dracula why their doing this while ascending up the tower and Dracula replies. You rather be listening to those putrid new songs, What ever happened to I will row your corps a shore or Old McWarewolf had an Axe? When they get to the top Frank tells Dracula that they should not be up on the tower then Dracula asks Dennis who's ready to fly and says me me like a superhero and Dracula says better like a vampire then Frankenstein tells Dracula that the jump tower is rickety and also he says maybe Dennis is not suppose to fly then Dracula says quiet this is how they learn to fly you throw them and figure it out it's how I was taught then Dennis says he want to fly now and Dracula says as a bat and Dracula tells Dennis he'll be there for him if anything happens Dracula is strong, dominant, handsome, charismatic and over-controlling, but he's actually a funny and cool guy once you get to know him. He is also a softy when it comes to Mavis, and is rather overprotective of her. However, when Jonathan enters the castle and takes a shine to Mavis (and after befriending Jonathan), Dracula finally comes to realize that his daughter's happiness is more important and allows them to date. Interestingly, despite having lost the love of his (immortal) life by the hands of mortals, Dracula never sought vengeance upon them and instead contented himself with distancing him and the rest of the supernatural world from humanity. Due to the century of running Hotel Transylvania and keeping it generally isolated from humankind, Dracula is somewhat ignorant of how the outside world has changed since 1898. As a result, he is initially confused with some of Johnny's remarks and the technology he brings with him, such as his smartphone and his contact lenses. He had a few misconceptions about humans, based on his outdated belief that humans would always hate monsters. Dracula is also a talented rapper and singer, as revealed in the "Zing Song" sequence at the end of the film. Physical Appearance Dracula has pale skin, blue eyes, pointy ears,pointy teeth and short black hair that is slicked back on his head. He also has quite a long face. He wears a black tuxedo with a black cape and the inside of his cape is purple along with black dress shoes. Relationships Family *'Mavis' - Dracula is very protective over his daughter and would do anything to keep her safe from humans, even lie to her. But after Mavis's boyfriend, Jonathan, shows him humans aren't so bad, Dracula changes his opinion on humans and apologies for lying to Mavis. *[[Dennis|'Dennis']] - Dennis is Dracula's grandson, son of Mavis and Johnny. He claims that ever since Dennis was born, he has been the happiest Vam-pa in the world. Unwilling to accept his grandson's dull name (which belonged to his paternal great-grandfather), Dracula calls him "Denisovich" *'Vlad' - Dracula's father. Dracula can't stand to be around his father due to the method used to help him grow fangs - murdering Drac's pet baby raccoon to scare his vampire side out. Because of how cold Vlad was, Drac kept him away from his family. Romance * 'Martha' - Dracula fell in love with Martha, A female Vampire after bumping into her while flying Dracula and Martha fell in love and started dating, and married her, and had a wonderful baby girl named Mavis. Their life was perfect until Martha's death caused by humans. Dracula was devastated as he is very much in love with his wife. Friends *'Frankenstein' - Dracula and Frankenstein have been pals for a long time and would do anything for each other. *'Eunice' -Annoys Dracula. *'Wayne' - Dracula and Wayne are very good freinds, who've known each other for a long time. Dracula is treated as a Uncle to Wayne's kids. Drac secretly finds the misery Wayne endures from having countless children to be hilarious. *'Wanda' - They have an OK friendship, but not much is shown of them. *'Griffin' - Dracula and Griffin are very good friends. Griffin often likes to pull pranks on Dracula by taking advantage of his invisibility. *'Murray' - Dracula and Murray are old friends. Murry comes to his hotel every year. Drac likes Murray coming there but dosen't like the sand Murray comes in with. *'Jonathan' - Dracula and Jonathan got off to a rocky start as Dracula did not like him at all simply because he was a human. But after bonding while racing tables, they start to like each other. By the end of the movie, Dracula respects Jonathan and vice versa. Memorable Quotes (Hotel Transylvania) * ''"Can't you see we are in the middle of something very normal here?" *''"No one will ever harm her here."'' *''"I promised your mommy I would protect you forever."'' *''"Just bend the legs and push off. Trust me, mouse!"'' *''"And if a human tries to harm you, I'll simply say.....Aaaarhhgg (roars)!'' *''"Good morning Mavy-Wavy! Happy Birthday my little mouse!"'' *''"You can go!"'' *''"What?! Ooo.. Oh look at me, I am getting goosebumps I'm so scared!"'' *''"Who are you, and how did you find this place?"'' *''"The legend.... is wrong." It was only... the wife that died.'' *''"She was killed by your kind!"'' *''"They are the real monsters" (Referring to the humans for killing Martha)'' *''"That....was fun!'' *''"Now go and never return!"'' *''"Oh, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!"'' *''"I've never said that in my life, 'Bleh, bleh-bleh', I don't know where that comes from!"'' *''"(Angrily) Enough, Enough, Stop! Go to a corner, you're in the timeout!'' *''"This is how we're represented? Unbelievable!"'' *''How could you, after I shared my pain with you? (After seeing Mavis kiss Johnny, he blames him)'' *''"I do not say bleh, bleh-bleh!"'' *''"(Accidentally wakes Mavis up) Oh! No, no, I didn't mean to startle you, my little baby"'' *''"Faster, baby, faster! You did it my voodoo doll"'' *''"Oh, We never go out there ,eevveerr"'' *''"No, I use a blood substitute. Either Near Blood or Blood Beaters. You can't tell the difference."'' *''"These are recent human images our surveillance has uncovered.They are getting fatter in order to overpower us and they are wearing less clothing in order to get more movement to strangle us or cut open our heads and shove candy in them! But they will never find us here!"'' *''"You know, mommy already gave you her present, can I give you mine?"'' *''"So listen all you zingers from here to Beijing!"'' *''"Come on. No, no, don't do that! Don't give me the pouty bat face."'' * "Look what I brought you, your worm cakes!" Memorable Quotes (Hotel Transylvania 2) * (To Mavis) "I would eat a bucket of garlic to fly with you." * "Woohoo! I'm gonna' be a Grandpa!" * "I don't say bleh, bleh-bleh!" * "Trust me, my little Beelzebuddy." * "Better - like a vampire!" * "Quiet, this is how they learn. You throw them, and they figure it out." * "You know what, he's not gonna' fly." * "Yes, yes, with the phone and the buttons and the agony." * "Are you kidding me?" * (To Dana) "No, that ain't happening! His mother's already Nutsy-Cuckoo." * (To Vlad) "It's not about tradition, it's about family. The one thing you pushed away. The reason you never got to know your granddaughter and great-grandson!" * (To Mavis) "Human, vampire, unicorn, as long as you're happy." * (After Mavis tells him she's pregnant) "Yes, well I guess that would make it more dific-- What!?" * "A human? With thousands of years of Dracula genes, not gonna happen." * "Yes a human, who can fly as a bat." * (Referring to Martha) "She was my zing." Gallery Dracula full body.jpg Dracula Poster.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-06.jpg Dracula Wallpaper.jpg Drac development.jpg Dracula Craig Kellman and Genndy Tartakovsky.png Zing1.jpg|Dracula and Martha...♥ Dracula.png DracBat.png h6c-KZs7zE0.jpg|Concept art of Dracula Sem Título.png 12510339_996436660409636_5691058158213107234_n.jpg Drac's pouty bat face.jpg|Drac's Pouty Bat Face Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Father Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Drac Pack Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Protagonists Category:Zing Category:Bats Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Category:Dracula Family Category:Hotel staff's